Konoha high and cross academy
by TenshiFighter
Summary: Kaname Yuuki Zero and Yori have to move to attend Konoha High until Cross Academy is finished being fixed and decorated. They meet new people, make new friends and see old faces. pairing undecided. Suck at summaries. Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Vampire knight or the songs

zero and ichiru are normal vampires in my story their family was a family of vampires that were vampire hunters.

* * *

chapter 1 - the party

* * *

Yuuki was excited because it was her birthday and they were throwing a huge party and everyone had to come in a costume. Her friend ruka shiki aidou akatsuki ichijo zero kaien yagari yori maria rima and kaname also seiren they had also convinced Ichiru to come were going to be the special guest of her party(vips). Yori entered along with ruka and shiki to get ready. They decided they were all going as sexy vampire school girls and were going to wear the same but keep the corsets and knee high socks a different colour. Yuuki was wearinng a white shirt with a black corset a short black skirt black knee length socks and black high heels. Ruka was wearing a crimson corset with a short black skirt and crimson knee high socks and black high heels. Yori was also wearing a crimson corset with a short black skirt crimson knee high socks and black high heels. Lastly Rima was wearing a purple corset with a short black skirt purple knee high socks and black high heels. They left their hair down straightening it put with some curls to make it look nice. They put the tiara in yuuki's hair slightly on a slant. Picking up the black ties they each put one on to add to their outfit and then just put on some eyeliner and mascara. Seiren came in a few minutes later and they helped her get ready(her corset and knee high scoks are also purple but a darker shade. she and rima were going to go looking like the twins of the left some of the buttons above the corset unbuttoned. Yes yuuki is a pureblood vampire at this 's yuuki's and yori's dorm they got ready in oh and maria is wearing same colour corset and knee high socks as yuuki.) They were all going as twins. maria and yuuki going as the pureblood twins since they are both purebloods, rima and seiren going as the normal twins since they are normal vampires and Ruka and yori going as the normal vampire twins aswell(yori is a vampire in my story).

Meanwhile the boys were getting ready in Kaname's dorm. The boys decided to go a sexy vampire school boys and all wearing the same outfits except kaname and shiki(kaname's is the same as in the manga when it's ichijo's birthday just with out the jacket. The others wore white hsirts with some of the buttons unbottoned with black bottoms and shoes . well except shiki he is wearing black bottoms with shoes and a black shirt with some of the buttons unbuttoned. They have black ties hanging round their knecks). Exiting the moon dorms they headed to wear it was all being held to see if it was ready(were the dance in the manga was held). Seeing everything was nearly ready they smiled. Seeing Yagari who was wearing his usual vampire hunter attire and so was Kaien(he wearing what you see him wearing in the fight against (level E vampires) come over they excused themselved saying they had to meet the girls bid Aidou Kaien and Yagari goodbye. The guys(ichijo ichiru akatsuki kaname zero shiki.) stood near the fountain waiting for the girls to arrive.

The added a few finishing touches to their outfits then left the room to meet the guys. They walked talking and giggling all the way there about how great it was going to be and how much fun they were going to have. The girls smiled seeing the boys waiting there for them near the fountain. The guys seeing their girls stared not being able to take their eyes of them at how breath takingly sexy and beautiful they all looked. They snapped out of their daze when the girls linked arms with them heading to the party.

Kaien and Yagari were currently greating everyone when they saw the guys and the girls coming and were shocked at how well they went together. Smiling they entered in after the group. Going up on to the stage Kaien got everyones attention then spoke into the mic saying "I'd like to thank you all for coming here tonight to Yuuki's birthday. I'd like to wish a happy birthday to the party and later on we have a performance for you all" as he walked down of stage everyone shouted happy birthday yuuki to her. Everyone dance and talked having time of their life(yes there is alcohol)

A few hours later Kaien walked onto the stage getting everyones attention again and said "ok we have a a special performance from yuuki and her friends. so enjoy and Give it up for bloody rose" walking down of the stage he went to stand next to Yagari. The guys all smirked at the name including Kaien and Yagari. Rima and Maria got everyone to stand behind the line they could see then went and took their shoes of leaving them near the stage. Yuuki went to the mic while Ruka and seiren picked their guitars up and yori went to the drums. "Hi were bloody rose and hope you enjoy. ok the first song were going to play is going under." she said as maria and rima got ready to do their dance to the song (imagine them dancing to the song when listening to it)

_**Now I will tell you what I've done for you -  
50 thousand tears I've cried.  
Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you -  
And you still won't hear me.  
(going under)  
Don't want your hand this time - I'll save myself.  
Maybe I'll wake up for once (wake up for once)  
Not tormented daily defeated by you  
Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom**_

_**I'm dying again**_

_**I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through  
I'm going under  
**_

_**Blurring and stirring - the truth and the lies.  
(So I don't know what's real) So I don't know what's real and what's not (and what's not)  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head  
So I can't trust myself anymore**_

I'm dying again

I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through

I'm...

So go on and scream  
Scream at me I'm so far away (so far away)  
I won't be broken again (again)  
I've got to breathe - I can't keep going under

I'm dying again

I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through

I'm going under (going under)  
I'm going under (drowning in you)  
I'm going under

"ok the next song is called still doll" she said (imagine the two dancing again whilst listening to the song)

_**Hi, Miss Alice  
Anata garasu no  
Me de donna yume wo  
Mirareru no?  
Mirareru no?**_

Mata atashi  
Kokoro ga sakete  
Nagarederu

Tsukurotta  
Sukima ni sasaru  
Kioku-tachi

Hi, Miss Alice  
Anata kajitsu no  
Kuchi de dare ni ai wo  
Nageteru no?  
Nageteru no?

Mou atashi  
Kotoba o tsumaku  
Shita no netsu

Same kitte  
Mederu outau mo  
Utaenai

Still, you do not answer

"ok the next song is Suno No oshiro."Yuuki said(imagine them dancing again whilst listening to the song)

_**Sotto na kareru shiro ni  
Kawaitaku na kato de  
Hairo no watashi wa  
Tada jitte kieteiku no**_

Need to die (Miteta)

Hoshi wo atsumete  
Tsukuru suna no oshiro ni  
Watashi no sasayaka na inori  
Konorete ochiru sono ashi  
No oto wa  
Machibusete nagidasu

Hiraka Karu-inori  
kasani arure nagare  
Sore demoto moresetu-gete  
Watashi ga ikuno  
Momusure negara ieguru  
Gu teru  
tsukuru suna no oshiro  
machibusete nagidasu  
A anata  
Onegai dareka ga

"ok so that was our last song for now. We may perform again later. Enjoy the party." Yuuki said as she ruka yori and seiren walked down of stage and Rima and Maria put their high heels back on and they all walked to the guys who smiled at them telling them how great they are. "does anyone want a drink?" yuuki asked getting nods in reply, Ichiru, Kaname and Zero said they would go get the drinks.

They returned a few minutes later handing everyone their drinks. They all walked out to the terrace with their drinks the girls leaning against their guy. The guys wrapped their arms around their girls waist them all joking and laughing. Yuuki Rima Ruka Maria Yori and seiren squealed when it was time for them to sing and dance to Moulin rogue

Everyone cleared the floor.(There are two platforms with poles on for the dance for yuuki and maria came out the floor. imagine the dance and each girl singing their parts.)

Ruka:  
Where's all mah soul sistas  
Lemme hear ya'll flow sistas

Yuuki:  
Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista  
Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, go sista

Yuuki:  
He met Marmalade down IN old Moulin Rouge  
Struttin' her stuff on the street  
She said, "Hello, hey Jo, you wanna give it a go?? Oh! uh huh

Chorus:  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (Hey hey hey)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here)  
Mocha Chocalata ya ya (oh yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade

Ruka:  
What What, What what  
MAria:  
ooh oh

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi

Ruka: yea yea yea yea

Rima: He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up  
Boy drank all that Magnolia wine  
All her black satin sheets, suede's, dark greens  
yeah

Chorus(all):  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da-da-da)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here ohooh yea yeah)  
Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir, what what what)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi

Ruka:  
yea yea uh  
He come through with the money and the garter bags  
I let him know we bout that cake straight up the gate uh  
We independent women, some mistake us for whores  
I'm sayin', why spend mine when I can spend yours  
Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry  
Imma keep playing these cats out like Atari  
Wear ideal shoes get love from the dudes  
4 bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge  
hey sistas, soul sistas, betta get that dough sistas  
We drink wine with diamonds in the glass  
bottle case the meaning of expensive taste  
if you wanna Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya  
Mocha Chocalate-a what?  
Real Lady Marmalade  
One more time C'mon now

Marmalade... Lady Marmalade... Marmalade...

MAria:  
hey Hey Hey!  
Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth  
color of cafe au lait alright  
Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried,  
More-more-more

Rima:  
Now he's back home doin' 9 to 5

Yuuki:  
Sleepin' the grey flannel life  
Maria:  
But when he turns off to sleep memories creep,  
More-more-more

Chorus(all):  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da daeaea yea)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (ooh)  
Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi (all my sistas yea)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi (C'Mon! uh)

Yori and Seiren:  
Christina...(oh Leaeaa Oh)  
Pink... (Lady Marmalade)  
Lil' Kim...(hey Hey! uh uh uh uh...)  
Mya...(Oh Oh oooo)  
Rot wailer baby...(baby)  
Moulin Rouge... (0h)  
Misdemeanor here...

Creole Lady Marmalade Yes-ah......

The girls bowed at the end of the performance as everyone clapped the platforms when back down into the floor from where they came up from. They onece again went back out to the terrace laughing and joking.

By the end of the night everyone had gone back to their dorms except yuuki maria yori ruka rima seiren and they guys Kaname Shiki Zero Akatsuki Ichiru Ichijo. They girls went with the guys back to the guys dorm room. One thing led to another and lets just say they did something they will probbly regret in the morning.(It was kaname and yuuki in kaname's room, Zero and yori in zero's room, Ichiru and Maria in ichiru's room, Seiren and Ichijo in Ichijo's room, Akatsuki and Ruka in Akatsuki's room and Rima and Shiki in shiki's room)


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own vampire knight

* * *

chapter 2 - leaving

* * *

The next morning the girls woke up sitting up the looked around seeing they weren't in their room looking next to them and thought 'oh my god what did i do last night'. Getting up and dressed in what they wore last night they went to their dorm room they shared together to get a shower then changed into their night class uniform with the special band(yuuki still has the other one) to show they from moon dorms night class but take day class lessons. They looked at each other and saw they all did the same thing last night. Heading to class they were silent all the way none of them talking. Yagari looked at the girls who had just walked in quietly sitting down in their seats at the back instead of saying their usual hi and then going to sit down. Sighing he thought 'Oh no please don't tell me they didn't' But he knew full well what they did.

After the lesson he asked them to stay behind. He talked to them to ask them what happend Yuuki told him everything that happend since the others wouldn't say anything then she went back to being quiet. He sat talking to them for a few hours comforting as they spilt out how they felt. He comforted them all then bid them good bye as they went to break.

The boys all woke up at that point sat up confused why they wasn't wearing anything and then realized what they had done they all cursed themselves regretting what they did before getting a shower and getting dressed ready for night class. They all then sat in the lounge silently thinking about what happend.

The girls went back to the classroom after break was over sitting in their seats quietly just listening and getting on with the work. They all thought whilst they were working 'I want some chocolate with strawberries covered in melted chocolate and chocolate ice cream with whipped cream.' After class Yagari told yuuki that he would take over her job today. Smiling at him and thanking him she left with Ruka Rima Maria Seiren and Yori to go for dinner with Kaien since he invited the girls to join him yuuki and ichiru for dinner since zero had lessons currently(Ichiru is just staying at the school he isn't a student). They saw Kaien standing there smiling at them waiting. He motioned them in. They saw that Ichiru was already sat there waiting for dinner. Saying nothing they all sat down quietly eating dinner when Kaien brought it. After dinner they all sat watching movies.

After the third or fourth movie Kaien showed the girls to their guest rooms and yuuki to her room he bid them good night they all went to bed for some nice peaceful sleep. Mean while Zero Kaname Shiki Ichijo and Akatsuki were wondering where the girls were when they remembered they didn't have night class lessons today. After lessons they all went back to their dorms and they also got some nice peaceful sleep. Kaname who hadn't gone to sleep yet was laying on his chair staring at the ceiling in deep thought until he finally fall to sleep.

* * *

2 months later

* * *

The girls all woke up looking at themselves side ways in the mirror and saw they had a slight bump now. "It's was three weeks after the party when we found out and the only ones that know other than ourselves are Yagari Ichiru and Kaien." Yuuki started facing them all getting their attention."I think we need to leave for a while I dunno how long but atleast until we are ready to come back." she finished. The girls all nodded in agreeement as they al dressed in a slightly baggy basket ball top(to hide the bump) and baggy basket ball pants with trainer socks and sneakers(their outfit is black and red) before putting their hair up in a scruffy ponytail and they all voted on who would go talk to Kaien while the others headed to help Yagari teach both the day class and night class. Yuuki was the one that ended up having to go talk to Kaien

Kaien sighed "how can i help you Kaname-kun?". Opening the door Kaname walked in looking at Kaien saying "chairman how come yuuki yori maria ruka seiren and rima haven't been in class?" Sighing he was about to reply when yuuki walked in saying "We have been helping the new day class teachers with teaching the day class. Also we have been running errands for tou-san and helping him out around the school." Making both of them turn to look at her as she walked in sitting on the front of Kaien's desk facing Kaname but not looking him in the eyes. "is that all Kaname-kun? and what is it you want yuuki-chan?" which got both of their attentions. They turned to face and Kaname nodded whilst yuuki "Hai i need to talk to you about something privately" Bidding them goodbye Kaname looked at yuuki who stilled to refused to look him in the eye making him sigh as he left going to class. Kaien looked at yuuki telling her to speak. "well..." she started and then continued on explaining why she was he and how she and the girls want to leave for a while but they don't know how long for. Telling him that they can leave next week smiling she said goodbye to him and headed to class to help the girls.

The girls looked up at Yuuki when she entered Looking them straight in the eye making them look at her with questioning eyes full of panick. Smiling she nodded at the panick and questioning turned to happiness and relief when she sent them a mental message saying 'We leave at the end of next week' they all replied back saying hai glad they were allowed to leave for however long they needed. Yuuki stayed stood at the front while the others talked to the night class and day class avoiding Kaname Zero Akatsuki Ichijo and Shiki. Ichiru entered and walked over to yuuki telling her that Kaien sent him to help. Smiling at him they sat on the teachers desk getting to know each other laughing soon maria came and sat on ichiru's lap whilst Yori sat on her lap both joining in the conversation the girls giggling and ichiru chuckling sometimes or them all laughing together. They then thought of the first words that came into their heads "Lemon liking evil pink" yuuki started. Ruka continued on after her "gay gir-fied" then yori carried on from ruka "hello kitty skittles liking." they looked at Ichiru who finished it saying "llama" they all looked at each other and they all fall to the floor in a fit of laughter.

It took them a while to calm down when they did they noticed that everyone was staring before they looked at each other before falling in fit of laughter yuuki sending Ruka Rima and Seiren a mental message telling them what they had said that caused them to fall into a fit of laughter making Ruka Rima and Seiren fall into a fit of laughter. Eventualy they were calm enough to stop laughing before they told them "Ok Time for some singing in here"yuuki there was a shimmer and the girls were wearing plain black skinny jeans ugg boots and Tank tops that were plain black. "ok up first we have our lil shorty maria and her boo Ichiru" she said. In a shimmer Maria was wearing a short black skirt with a shirt and her black corset with the buttons above it unbuttoned black knee length socks high heels and a tie loosly around her kneck. Ichiru in a shimmer was wearing a white shirt with most buttons unbuttoned black bottoms and trainers. "ok they will be singing breathe by sean paul and blu cantrell." she said as they music started

(maria)__**(ichiru)**

**Sean paul and blu cantrell  
remix that gona make ya head swell yo  
yo hey yo yo hey yo**

so what's that supposed to be about baby  
ya'll free up ya mind and stop actin shady  
reminisce about all the good times daily  
why you try pull that got me actin crazy

what's that supposed to be about baby  
ya'll free up ya mind and stop actin crazy  
sean paul u'll give ya the good lovin daily  
now you try and pull that got me actin shady

You say you love, say you love me  
But you're never there for me, yeah, mmm...hmm...  
You'll be cryin', slowly dyin'  
When I decide to leave, oh, oh

All we do is make up  
Then break up  
Why don't we wake up  
And see

When love hurts  
It won't work  
Maybe we need some time alone  
We need to let it breathe

Breathe  
Breathe  
Breathe

**so what's that supposed to be about baby  
ya'll free up ya mind and stop actin crazy  
reminisce about all the good times daily  
why you try pull that got me actin crazy**

You're only lonely when your homey  
Ain't got a ride or no loot, yeah, uh-huh  
Then comes the drama  
Some other girl is claimin' she's goin' out with you,

hmm...hmm...

All we do is make up  
Then break up  
Why don't we wake up  
And see

When love hurts  
It won't work  
Maybe we need some time alone  
We need to let it breathe

Breathe  
Breathe  
Breathe  
Breathe (Uh...huh...)  
Breathe 

**so what's that supposed to be about baby  
ya'll free up ya mind and stop actin crazy  
shady shady shady shady**

not again  
my girl for the fourth time  
let me make it very clear to you  
your very dear to me  
and honor of me  
share to you  
me not unfair to you  
who would u want  
for real you make me know and  
i will be there for you  
but me know im not a fear to you  
stand up like a man and not be there cuz i care for you  
long time tellin you  
no other girl can compare to you  
woman if you leave me now,  
im gonna share alotta tears for you  
say you want to breathe  
im still not im exhalin'  
say you want to leave cuz this relationship failin'  
aint nobody say that it would be smooth sailin'  
girl i wana know why your bailin'

so what's that supposed to be about baby  
gante free up ya mind and stop actin crazy  
reminisce about all the good times daily  
why you try pull that got me actin shady shady baby baby

maybe we need some time alone  
so we can just breathe  
let it breathe  
breathe  
breathe  
let it breathe  
breathe  
breathe  
breathe  
breathe  
yeah yeah yeah yeah let it breathe yeah  
oh oh time to breathe yall...

everyone clapped as the two bowed as they stepped to the side and Yuuki stepped forward announcing "now i'm going to need Kaname to get his ass here now since he up now and shiki aswell and don't bother giving me that look since its you two and me and rima" as all 3 appeared (rima and shiki wearing what they was at ichijo's birthday in the manga so is kaname) "ok since zero ruka seiren ichijo and akatsuki including kaname and shiki decided not to sing. so for last performance i'll singing still doll with rima while we are both dancing. the music started to play(imagine the dance)

Hi miss Alice

Anata garasu no me de

Donna yume wo

Mirareru no?

Miirareru no?

Mata atashi

Kokoro ga sakete

Nagare deru

Tsukurotta

Sukima ni sasaru

Kioku tachi

Hi miss Alice

Anata kajitsu no kuchi de

Dare ni ai wo

Nageteru no?

Nageiteru no?

Mou atashi

Kotoba wo tsumugu

Shita no netsu

Samekitte

Mederu outa mo

Utaenai

Still you do not answer

Everyone clapped at the end. By the end of the lesson when it was time to go back to dorms they were all talking about how great today was. The girls headed to Kaien's for dinner and becuase they were staying there. Zero and Ichiru trailed behind the boredly. As soon as they arrived they were greeted immediatly by Kaien who told them dinner was already. Sitting down they told him about how they day went and how great it was before watching a few hours of tv then going to bed.

* * *

1 week later

* * *

Yuuki and the girls finished packing their stuff. The only ones that knew they were leaving were Ichiru Yagari Kaien well Ichiru was going with them for a break and to make sure they are ok. With their stuff packed they got it to the private room without no one noticing and got changed into their night uniform before heading to the moon dorm gates keeping back the day class who stayed back seeing them Kaien Yagari and Ichiru(he wearing night class uniform since he now taking lessons there and has been for the past week) and they got into two perfect lines as the gates opened and Yuuki and the girls along with Ichiru joined the guys and the rest of the night class walking to class.

In class Yuuki Yori Maria and Ichiru went to the back and sat on the floor at the back in a little circle taking their bags of leaving them at their right side. Yuuki was busy rummaging through her bag when she brought out her ipod and her speakers to her ipod. Connecting it to the speakers they listened to the music laughing joking and talking about random stuff. Kaname was watching them out the corner of his eye whilst reading thinking 'They seem to be great friends now and i haven't spoken to yuuki since that time in the office a week ago and she still isn't looking me in the eye. I wonder whats up and why everytime i try to speak to her she ignores me and starts talking to either Ichiru Maria Yori Ruka Rima or Seiren but other than them she only speaks to Yagari or Kaien.I need to talk to her. See why cause for god sake i can't take it anymore. Sorry lord for using your name in vain' Putting his book away he walked over and tapped Yuuki on her shoulder making her turn round to face him saying "what?" Looking down at her Kaname replied to her "Can i speak to you outside please." he heard her mumble fine and follow him outside.

Once outside she leaned against the wall staring at the floor not looking at him as he leaned against the window facing her before walking over and putting his hand at the side of her head staring at her. "why" he started as he tilted her head up using the other hand. Yuuki made looked to the side avoiding eye contact "have you been ignoring me and when i try talking to you, you start a conversation with someone else. just tell me why?" he finished as he sat down on the floor leaning against the wall next to her. Looking down at him she could see hurt in his eyes as he looked out the window. Kneeling down in front of him she tilted his head up with her hand looking him in the eye for the first time in ages. "I've just had a lot on my mind recently" she started making him look at her in the eye his eyes full of worry and concern. "I needed time to think about what happend that night and please don't look at me like that it makes me feel sad and lonely" she finished with tear in her eyes. Seeing this Kaname pulled her into his lap hugging her as she burst into tears crying on his chest.

After he got her to calm down which by that time she was asleep he walked back inside carrying the sleeping Yuuki bridal style. People turned to stare and he sent them a look which told them to be quiet. He sat in the corner at the back of the room reading while yuuki slept peacefuly in his arms the rest of the lesson. By the end of it Ichiru had turned of Yuuki's music and put her Ipod and speakers in her bag and gave them to Kaname who was still holding Yuuki since there was just the three of them left to leave. Bidding each other goddnight Kaname carried yuuki to his dorm placing her on the bed checking to see if he had any clothes that would fit all he found was a black t-shirt and black shorts. He put them next to her then grabbed his pjs(what he wears in manga) and went to get changed in the bathroom. By time he came out she was wearing the t-shirt and shorts her night class uniform in her bag. She had only left the knee high socks on to keep her feet warm. Smiling at her he place her so she was laying in the bed properly before climbing in next to her and putting the cover over themselves going to sleep himself.

Yuuki woke a few hours later and saw that she was in Kaname's room and she hazily remembered waking up changing and then going back to sleep after putting her uniform in her bag leaving her knee high socks on to keep her feet and legs warm. Looking next to her she saw he was sleeping peacefuly. Slipping out of bed quietly she grabbed her bag and put the covers back over Kaname leaving a letter on his desk for him Zero Ichijo Shiki and Akatsuki before heading to meet the girls and Ichiru in Kaien's office.

The girls stood in Kaien's office waiting for him and Yagari to finish bringing back all the bags with Ichiru. The door opened revealing Yuuki in a t-shirt that was baggy on her and shorts that were also baggy on her. Smiling she muttered something bout falling asleep waking up in Kaname's room getting changed going back to sleep. They smiled telling her it's alright. Kaien Yagari and Ichiru came bag in and each girl grabbed their suitcase lifting the handles up on them(its one where the hand extends and it has wheels) Ichiru had already done that with his and Kaien and Yagari walked with them to the car to say goodbye to the girls.

Once at the car Yuuki's driver took their bags and put them in the car behind it(a convertable) as they all got in the limo. Kaien hugged everyone goodbye as did Yagari before watching them drive away Kaien crying whilst watching them go before heading to get a goodnights sleep. In the car they all thought 'I hope the guys can forgive us.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Vampire Knight.

* * *

chapter 3 - the letter and home sweet home

* * *

Kaname woke up the next morning and noticed Yuuki was gone. He thought 'she must of gone to her room' getting up walked over to his desk and noticed that there was a letter on it saying his zero's akatsuki's ichijo's and shiki's name on it. Rushing to get them up he told them to meet him in the little lounge area. When they were there he told them about the letter and started reading it(left couch: Zero Shiki Ichijo and Akatsuki. Right couch: Kaname.)

_**Dear Kaname, Zero, Shiki, Ichijo and Akatsuki.**_

_**By the time you read this letter we will have already left the academy.  
We have our reasons to leave so please don't come and search for us.  
Ichiru as also left with us since he needed a break and to make sure we are all safe.**_

_**The reason we left is because we need time to away from the Academy and time to sort things out in our heads. We don't know how long for probably a year or more. I'm sorry we left in the middle of the night with out saying anything and hope you will forgive us.**_

_**Please don't go asking Kaien or Yagari were we have gone for they promised us that they wouldn't tell any were us girls and Ichiru have gone to or why that we have left cross academy because we will be coming back.**_

_**We also just want you to know that we love you and will miss you but we need to do this on our own and really don't want you to come looking for us. Hope that you guys can forgive us.**_

_**lots of love**_

_**from**_

_**Yuuki, Maria, Rima, Ruka, Seiren and Yori**_

The guys all just sat there in silence before going back to there dorm rooms to think about what the letter said. They saw they to had a copy of the letter and layed down on their beds staring at the letter still thinking.

* * *

Yuuki's home

* * *

Yuuki was excited yet nervous because they was going to hers and last time she was there she was still five years old(you should no why if ya read the manga or watched the episodes) The driver pulled up in front of the gates to the house and opened the door for Yuuki and her friends to get out. Getting out the car Yuuki was immediatly greeted by two the maids bowing to her saying "welcome home yuuki-sama. Nice to see you again after ages since last time you were still five years old." Yuuki turned her attention away from the house to face the bowing maid and she smiled at them "It is nice to see you again aswell Ayame-chan and Mikoto-chan" she started. Making the maids look up and smiled back. she continued"would you please show my friends to the rooms they will be staying in please and make sure they are comfortable and make sure the others help you aswell.". Her friends looked at her confused and the maids just nodded."I will see you guys soon as I have some buisness to take care of so when your ready I will meet you all in the living room which the maid who is assigned to make sure your comfortable will show you to. now i must go and see you guys soon" disappearing.

The maids led her friends inside and Ayame stopped in front of five other mades and told that these were yuuki-sama's friend."This is Hikari Michiko Kimiko Tami and Sachi." she started pointing to each one as she said their to face hikari and sachi she continued "ok Hikari Sachi you are to show Maria-san and Ichijo-san to their room that they are sharing." Said two left with the two maids. Turning to Tami and Kimiko she continued " Tami you are to show Ruka-san to her room and Kimiko you are to show Rima-san to her room" The two left with the said maids as Ayame turned to Mikoto and Michiko. "Mikoto you are to show Yori-san to her room and Michiko you are to show seiren to hers." she finished disappearing to find yuuki, leaving them to show the two girls to their rooms.

In their rooms the girls got changed into their kee length white nite gowns and putting on their knee high white socks whilst Ichiru put on a white top and some bottoms(same as Kaname's pjs except top is white and the bottoms are black) before the maids led them to the living room to wait for yuuki.

Meanwhile with Yuuki she was in her room looking through her walk in wardrobe. She could tell her parents had put these in probably knowing that she would be here around this time. She picked out a beautiful dress and put it on(the one she wears in the first ending. the mirror part where she dancing) and put on her white ballet shoes(the normal type ones and the ribbon wraps around the leg and ties just below the back of the knee. her hair is how it is when she is a vampire and standing outside of Zero's room)ayame helping her put them on. Exiting her room she went into her onii-sama's room looked around and she then went to look round kanem's room and then lastly her parents room before going to the living to meet her friends with Ayame following her.

In the living room staring at a picture of Yuuki and her family which was hung above the fireplace. Entering the room Yuuki walked over to them saying "hai that is me my kaa-san and tou-san, my onii-sama and my uncle. I had just turned one at the time and my uncle was still alive and hadn't turned evil." she started making them look at her then back at the continued "That is my real onii-sama before uncle took him and killed his sould putting Kaname-senpai's soul in there and then returning him to us." they stayed looking at the picture but listening intently before she continued "Kaname-senpai thinks he is a monster for using my onii-sama's body but i keep telling him that he isn't and that it wasn't his fault. Luckily my uncle is dead for good now since Zero killed him for good" making them stare in awe at the pictue. "Kaname will be able to go into his real body soon when it is fully recovered and then my real onii-sama will finally be at peace. the one at the back is my uncle the other two are my parents" they looked at her as she motioned for them to come sit down. They went and sat on the floor in front of her and she continued "My parents were called Kuran Juri and Kuran Haruka. They died protecting me, my father died fighting Rido and my mother died putting my vampire senses into deep sleep making me human and forget everything." she finished everyone was just staring in awe.

Ayame walked into the living room saying dinner is ready. Getting up she led them to the dining room yuuki going straigh to her seat were her mother used to sit. Yori seiren and Ruka sat on the right side whilst Rima Maria and Ichiru sat on the left. The chef brought out their dinner getting a thank you from yuuki, smiling he left them to eat in peace. Taking a blood tablet they all put on in there drink except yuuki who had actual blood in hers and ate their dinner whilst drinking their drink in silence. After they were done Yuuki told them she had to leave and that Ayame was waiting in the living room to give them a tour of the house and that she would join them later.

Going to the door near the stairs she opened itwalking down the stairs closing the door behind her self. She stepped out into a stone hallway and walked straight a head stopping in front of a huge door. Putting her hand on it she muttered a few words and it unlocked. She entered shutting the door behind her. She stared round the room and walked to the centre were the real body of Kanem was laying and she thought 'not long until you are awake and then I can show my true self breaking out of this shell my step father and real mother put me in'. Going to the storage she grabbed a handful of bags of blood and refilled the tubes that were feeding blood to her real father before leaving to her room to get changed into her night gown and joined the others for the rest of the tour before they all went to bed for a peaceful night sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own vampire knight only the Oc characters. Ok yuuki is also one of the kuran ancestors in my story the very first vampires.

* * *

Chapter 4 - awakening

* * *

At Cross academy Aidou was preparing to go tutor yuuki the girls and Ichiru but he had to give Kaname the injection that will keep him asleep until they get him into the chamber at the house first. Making sure he had everything he left to search around Cross Academy for Kaname, forgetting to check Kaname's dorm time he looked everywhere when it hit him and he thought 'His dorm room. man i'm so stupid' as he rushed of to Kaname's room

Kaname was currently fast asleep on the chair in his room when Aidou came in waking him up. Aidou smiled evily making Kaname go wide eyed only knowing that it could me one thing and he thought 'Damn I forgot about the injection. Why did it have to be today that I have to be put to sleep were i will wake up in the chamber.' standing up he backed away from Aidou who was holding the needle in his hand stepping closer. Kaname ran around Aidou and out the room closing the door on Aiou who was still in the room and locked the door. He ran all the way to the chairaman's office.

Kaien was sat doing paperwork when Kaname came running into the room out of breathe. Raising an eyebrow at Kaname he heard Kaname mumbling something all he could make out was Aidou needle time must hide. Kaien pointed to the door to the private room. Entering he sat in the very far corner of the room as Aidou kicked open the door and walked over to him. He tried backing further into the corner hoping the wall swallow him all. He was about to run when he fell unconsious.

Aidou checked he had everything then carried the unconsious Kaname to the car and set of to Yuuki's to tutor them and so yuuki could take Kaname to the chamber. He thought on his way to the car 'I feel sorry the girls findingout they all had a mis-carrige and still can't believe that it has been 10 months already and that it is time for the awakening' Getting in the car he told the driver to go.

* * *

meanwhile back at the house Yuuki was in the chamber checking on see if everything was set up and ready. Dis-appearing to her room she walked into her walk-in-wardrobe and picked out a lolita outfit(the one kanon wears in the suno no oshiro music video the whole outfit) before setting it down on her bed and walking into her bathroom taking a shower. Getting out she wrapped a white fluffy towel round herself and grabbed one and dried her hair with it so it was just damp whilst walking into her room. Dropping the towel she was drying her hair with on the floor she walked over to her drawers and opened the top one and took out a plain white strapless bra and white underwear. before drying of and putting her underwear on under her towel before she took it of leaving her only in her underwear as she put on her bra then walked to the bed putting on her lolita outfit and finished getting ready(hair is the same style as in the video and any make up aswell. the suna no oshiro video the white lolita outfit)

Yuuki walked downstairs and opened the front door and stood there waiting for Aidou who had just got out of his car and was walking over carrying the unconsious Kaname. Smiling she waved at him and motioned for him to follow her. Leading down the stairs to the stone hallway and down the hallway to the chamber. Unlocking the door she led him in and motioned for him the put Kaname on one of the beds before she filled the tubes to Kaname's true body before they left to go meet the others. Exiting they made sure no one saw before disappearing to the libary.

In the libary the others sat waiting for yuuki to arrive. The door opened and yuuki walked in with Aidou shocking the others not knowing why he was here. "You guys remember Aidou-senpai and Aidou you remember Maria Yori Rima Ichiru Seiren and Ruka." as they all mumbled a hi. "guys Aidou-senpai is gonna be coming here everday to tutor us until he has to go back for night class lessons but today he will tell you what you need to do while he helps me take care of some buisness if you get hungry go to the kitchen and get something to eat and when your done don't forget to pack your things since remember you go back today." she finished as they all stared at Aidou who took out what he needed and started to teach the showing them what to do as he and yuuki left back to the chamber along with all the staff who offered to sacrifice themselves as blood for her and Kaname and one for Aidou since he might get hungry.

They entered and saw that they had all already drained themselves of all their blood through tubes to fill packets of blood. Picking up the clothes that were left behind she burnt them all quickly. Then watched as Kaname's soul went back into his own body her brothers body lifeless body laying there. Kaname shot up ripping the tubes away and the holes healed. Yuuki and Aidou looked away as he got out and dressed(he was wearing combat bottoms which are blank a black tank top a balck trench coat with black combat boots). When he was ready they turned back round bowing before standing up straight as he looked around the room like a lost child since his true soul has just woke up.

After a while of him exploring the chamber and drinking his share of the packets filled with blood, Yuuki threw the empty packets away. Kaname then noticed that he wasn't the only one in there. Yuuki saw Kaname stare at them confused before motioning Yuuki over. Yuuki walked over to him nervously staring at the floor and stopped in front of him still staring at the floor. Kaname tilted her head up to face her making her look him in the eye, he smiled softly at her making her smile back, Yuuki reached a hand up and stroked his cheek watching as he leaned into her touch. Leaning down he watched as she tilted her head making it easier for him to bite. Kaname licked her kneck then sunk his fangs in as he picked her up and sat against the wall before removing his fangs staring down at her. She fall unconsious the shell around Yuuki cracked then broke revealing a beautiful girl with short pure white hair(as short as it is before she turns into a vampire in manga), beautiful pale skin and her pure white eyes were breathtakingly gorgeous. She was now wearing a black tank top black combat bottoms with black combat boots and black arm drank his share or the blood packets waiting for yuuki to wake up and Kaname finished drinking his before Aidou got rid of the empty blood packets

A few hours later Yuuki woke up and drank her share of the blood packet before getting rid of the empty packets. Getting up she stretched and feeling came back into her msucles. She helped Kaname up aswell. They turned to Aidou and smiled at him hugging him thanking him for the help before the three of them exited the chamber Yuuki holding her onii-sama's body in her arms. Locking the chamber behind them they went back up to the main part of the house and went outside to the graves of Juri and Haruka and went to the one that was ready for him. Putting her Onii-sama's body in the grave they put all the mud back and placing the tombstone on the grave. Heading back inside they went straight to the libary to find that everyone was still working so they didn't notice them enter and keep an eye on them. Yuuki and Kaname whispered to Aidou "who are they Aidou?". Looking at them he just remembered that their true suls had awakened so they wouldn't know them whipsering back he replied "That's Ichiru Yori Ruka Rima and Maria" pointing to each person as he said their name.

After about ten minutes they were all finished and handing their work into Aidou still not noticing the other two. They relaxed for abit taking two blood tablets putting them in their water and drinking it. Aidou cleared his throat getting their attention "ok guys i would like you all to meet two people." he said. They then noticed two people next him. Yuuki and Kaname smiled at them all as they all said "Hi" to the two of them They looked at them nodding in reply and then looked at maria with a look that said 'maria nice to see you again our dear niece. when did you awaken?' Hugging them both she smiled then looked up and saw them looking down at her with questioning eyes. Looking up at them she said "Not long after Shizu-nee-chan went missing." Making Ichiru flinch at the name turning to him they rose an eyebrow and looked at him with questioning eyes. He looked at them and anwsered there unspoken question "It was after she got revenge on my family for killing the one she loved." They nodded in understanding. They motioned them all to follow them into the living room were they looked at them with a look that said 'Why don't you introduce yourselves?'

The two had spent the last few hours listening to the girls and ichiru introduce themselves telling them abit about themselves. Ichiru noticed that the two of them hadn't said anything and asked "how come you aren't talking?". Yuuki smiled sheepishly while Kaname looked like he was in deep thought. Maria answered for them "They have just awakened so they won't speak for another minute cause it took me this amount of time aswell". As if on cue the minute passed and Yuuki smiled saying "Finally i'm glad we can talk now don't you agree."looking at Kaname who smiled and replied "hai i am" they were shocked at how beautiful her voice sounded and how mature he sounded also how young they both sounded. They looked at Maria and nodded to her which told her it was time. Everyone watched as Aidou Kaname and Yuuki stood(they don't know it's Kaname or yuuki) They all muttered something and there was bright light and Aidou Kaname and Yuuki were sent back to the past.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Vampire night.

Yuuki has her memories but has to act like she doesn't around kaien and Kaname knows she has them but knows that she has to keep it a secret..

* * *

chapter 5 - Zero and Yori

* * *

A five year old Yuuki opened her eyes and looked around wondering were she was. Her white her blew in the wind as she saw someone coming with eyes glowing red. Backing up she looked up at him eyes wide. The person looked at her an evil smile on his face and said "are you lost little girl?" she looked up worriedly "may I.....Suck your blood?" she stepped back as he put a hand on her head going to bite her "n-no!" she shouted trying to get away falling onto the snow(how you see that scene happen in episodes). Kaname appeared killing the vampire saying "you're a disgrace to all vampires." lifting his hand up licking most of the blood away(the amount he does in manga episodes) before reaching his hand out to help her up. Taking his hand he helped her up and hugged her.

He took her to Kaien's house to see if he would take care of Yuuki for him. Kaname(by now all the blood gone) knocked on Kaien's door waiting for him to answer. "kaname-kun nice to see you again" greeted Kaien. "you aswell Kaien" he replied. Yuuki tugged on Kaname's jacket sleeve making him look down at her, she looked up at him with a luck that said 'why are we here and who is this person?' chuckling he answered "We are here because he is a friend of mine and I have a favour to ask him." This got Kaien's attention and he finally noticed yuuki next to Kaname and looked up at Kaname raising an eyebrow. "well firstly i came to visit you after so long" he started "also i was wondering if you could take care of her for me since I don't want her to stay there for obvious reasons." he finished. Kaien sighed motioning for them to come inside.

They were sat down in the living room Yuuki silently staring at the pudding poking it before she started to eat it. Kaname smiled softly at yuuki as he watched eat staring round the room innocently. Yuuki's ears perked up when she heard the sound of bells. Rushing to the door and outside she saw a girl her age with short ginger hair she had to suitcases(The ones with wheels) and a shoulder bag. Yuuki noticed that she looked like she had been crying. Rushing back in she grabbed Kaname's hand who was on his way and ran outside dragging him along. She pointed to the little girl. Before she ran over to her and helped her when she saw her fall over she grabbed kaname's hand again and dragged him with her over to the girl. Grabbing her suitcases she gave them to kaname as she helped the girl on to her back who was now unconsious she walked back to the house.

Kaien saw Yuuki carrying a little girl on her back while she made kaname bring the suitcases who had an slightly amused look on his at how defiant yuuuki was that she would carry the girl and he would carry the suitcases. Kaien looked down at yuuki as she stared at him with a look that said 'could you take her and lay her on the couch please' nodding Kaien smiled and took the girl from yuuki and carried the girl into the living room. Yuuki walked over to Kaname who had just walked inside and grabbed one of the suitcases taking it inside as she grabbed his hand yet again dragging him inside and placing the bag down in the hallway. Kaname raised and eyebrow at her and she smirked looking at him with her hands on her hips with a look that said 'You are so slow' Kaname chuckled and leaned down poking her nose. Yuuki just rolled her eyes at his actions and flipped her hair and turning round acting moody before Kaname fall to the floor in a fit of laughter making yuuki jump before she to fall to the floor both of them

Kaien placed the girl on the couch getting a blanket a putting it over her as she slept. He could he laughter coming from the hallway. Going to check it out he saw yuuki and kaname on the floor laughing surprising Kaien because it was rare sight to see Kaname on the floor and plus it was the first time yuuki made a sound. Yuuki calmed down and looked at Kaname who was leaning against the wall now trying to stop laughing .Yuuki looked at Kaname and tilted her head to the side saying "kaname" Making Kaien shocked and Kaname look at her and in a flash he was looking at her saying "did you just say something?" Yuuki looked at him thinking she had done something wrong but then she saw the smile on Kaname's face and the shocked look of Kaien before she saying again "Kaname" smiling up at him. Kaname patted on the head when they heard a scream.

Yuuki came running in followed by Kaname and Kaien. They saw the girl sat up looking around scared. Yuuki muttered to them to stay there as she walked slowly over to the girl who relaxed a little seeing her. "Hi don't worry I won't hurt you" she said sitting down, the girl looked at her cautiously before relaxing. Yuuki asked her "whats your name?" The girl looked at her before answering "my name is Yori" Smiling at her Yuuki hugged her and said "It's nice to meet you Yori and this is Kaname-senpai and Kaien." said two waved and walked over. Kaname siting on the couch pulling Yuuki onto his lap as she snuggled into him getting comfy whilst Kaien sat on a chair near them. Yori looked at Yuuki and asked "whats your name?" smiling and yuuki looked at her answering "My name is........erm.........Yuuki" Smiling Yori hugged her saying it that she was happy to meet her and the other two. Yuuki snuggled back into Kaname as Kaien put tv on and they all watched it.

A few hours later Yuuki and Yori were finally asleep as was Kaname who now had his feet up laying on the couch yuuki laying on him both a sleep. Putting a pillow under Kaname's head and a blanket over them both, he put a blanket over Yori who was asleep on the other chair.

* * *

time skip - 5 years later

* * *

Yuuki and Yori were sat eating their dinner waiting for Kaien to get home. Yuuki sighed looking kinda sad. Yori noticed this and asked "whats wrong Yuuki?" sighing Yuuki told her everything(yes what has happend in past chapters including how she also knows). Yori just smiled "Don't worry I promise not to say anything." smiling Yuuki hugged Yori and they cleaned/washed and dried then put their plates and cups away. Yori said she was going to get some sleep because she was tired. Bidding her goodnight yuuki went into the hallway to go searching for her bunny teddy before putting the bath on and waiting for it to fill up.

Kaien walked to his house with zero quietly walking next to him. He guessed that yori would have gone to bed so he shouted "yuuki-chan". Yuuki came running into the hall way and looked at Kaien. "Yuuki-chan i want you to meet kiryuu zero-kun" he started motioning to zero. Yuuki looked at him then back at kaien. "his family was killed by a bad vampire. Yes it was her but there was no signs of him being bitten or anything. now i have to go talk to the police so please take care of him. bye yuuki-chan" he finished as he handed her a bag before walking off to talk to the police. Yuuki looked at Zero who had a look of hate in eyes and she could tell he was thinking about her. Putting her arm around his shoulder she took him into the bathroom and removed his jacket. She saw the blood and immediatly got a wash cloth and started to wash of the blood on him. After she was done she finished getting him clean and she got him a change of clothes that was in the bag Kaien gave her.

Once she had gotten him changed she heard Kaien announce that he was home. She led zero to Kaien who then sat him down and asked Yuuki to make him something to Yuuki watched him as he left then thought of what to make him and then she thought 'I'll make him some tomato soup' Yuuki went to the cupboard and got out a tin of tomato soup and used a tin opener to open it before pouring it into a bowl and warming it up in the microwave as she went and made him a drink of orange juice then placing it on the table.

A few minutes later the soup was done she took the bowl out of the microwave and poured the soup into a dish the got a spoon, knife and fork and some bread out and placed them on the table in front of zero, while he quietly watched her drinking his juice. Yuuki took the empty cup and put it in the sink. zero picked up his knife and approached yuuki thinking 'must kill the vampire' Yuuki turned round and saw Zero standing there with the knife in his hand. Yuuki immediatly screamed causing Yori to snap out of her daze after she heard zero's story from kaien who was falling to sleep and Kaien to snap awake.

Kaien and Yori came running into the kitched and saw what caused Yuuki to scream. Yori screamed and shouted "yuuki-chan" which cause yuuki who was shaking because she was scared of zero to look at yori as did zero and yuuki ran to yori who hugged yuuki calming her to stop her from shaking. Kaien looked at zero who glared hatefully at yuuk, he heard him say "she is the same as her" which shocked kaien and Yori to glare at Zero who saw her glare. Standing in front of Yuuki protectively she said "Yuuki-chan is kind and nice. She may be the same as her but she is nothing like her." Zero was shocked at how protective this girl he didn't know was over yuuki. Kaien understood that yuuki had told yori the whole story. Zero just mumbled as he sat back down and yuuki who had calmed down and yori also sat down as Kaien made himself and the the girls some soup. When it was done he gave the girls their soup and sat down himself and they all ate silently. After they was finished Yuuki and Yori told zero about themselves and he told them about himself whilst Kaien cleaned the pots dried them and then put them away before sitting back down listening to them talk.

Yuuki's calm mood suddenly became a happy cheerful mood when her ears perked up at the sound of someone knocking at the door. She looked at zero saying protectively "don't do anything rash or judge this person when you see him since he is the same as me and as kind." Zero just nodded and could tell she was protective of this person. Yuuki opened the door immediatly hugging the person saying "kaname-senpai" before taking his hand dragging him into the kitchen. Zero stiffened but relaxed feeling the same happy cheerful aura as yuuki. Yori seeing Kaname looked confused wondering who he was not remembering him. Yuuki seeing this chuckled "Oh right last time you saw Kaname-senpai was that night ten years ago when we found you unconsious. Other than that you have always been asleep when Kaname-senpai." Yori just nodded understanding this. Zero just kept quiet not knowing what to sat since he didn't know what to say. "Kaname-senpai you remember Yori and this is zero-kun. Yori zero this is Kaname-senpai" Said two mumbled a hi in reply whilst Kaname just nodded still smiling. Yuuki turned to Kaname smiling and he picked her up holding her. Kaname walked into the living room and layed down on the couch yuuki laying on him snuggling him getting comfy and he wrapped an arm around her waist protectively. Kaien sat on a chair near them and Zero sat on the other chair with yori who decided to sit in his lap. Kaien put the tv on them all watching it. Eventually zero and yori and Kaname and yuuki all fall to sleep.

Aidou told his driver to leave before he walked to Kaien's door and knocked. Kaien answered the door letting Aidou in when he saw it was him telling him that everyone was asleep. Aidou nodded asking for a drink of water Kaien got him a drink and asked "What brings you here Aidou-kun?" Aidou just sighed saying "I was waiting in the car for Kaname, so i got the driver to go saying that i would stay here the night since i guessed he fallen to sleep again." Kaien nodded going to check on the others carrying two blankets and two pillows. He asked Aidou to put the two chairs together for him whilst he put a pillow under Kaname's head and a blanket over him and yuuki. Putting the other blanket and pillow on the floor and made it so zero and yori were laying next to each other before putting the pillow under their heads and the blanket over. He showed Aidou to the guest room before going to bed himself after locking up.

Zero and Yori during the night had somehow ened up cuddling were he had his arms around her waist protectively his head in the crook of her kneck, while she also had her arms around his waist and but her head was resting on his chest. Kaname and yuuki were laying the same way almost except yuuki was laying on top of him her head resting on his chest whilst her arms were wrapped around his kneck, while Kaname had his head resting in the crook of Yuuki's kneck his arms wrapped around her protectively. Aidou and Kaien when they saw this had awwed quietly noticing how cute they looked. Kaien got out his camera out of who knows where and took a picture of each of them before hiding it and leaving with Aidou to get some breakfast since it was 8:00 in the morning. Kaien made them both a bowl of cereal and they ate talking about how they been and that.

Half an hour later Zero woke up and saw how he was laying but just smiled a faint blush on his cheeks before he fall back to sleep. He woke up again and hour and half later to see a blushing Yori which caused him to chuckle and smile before he sat up making sure Yori didn't fall of which caused her to jump a little and blush even more. Kaname and Yuuki woke up noticing how they were laying and Yuuki blushed while Kaname just shrugged it of though he had a faint blush but it wasn't the first time he had fallen asleep and woke up laying how he was. He sat up making sure Yuuki which caused her to jump and blush even more just like Yori did. Kaname and Zero chuckled seeing that both the girls had reacted the same way. They all sat there talking about random things.

They went silent when Kaien walked in holding a tray with breakfast for Yori and Zero whilst Aidou carried one for Yuuki and Kaname. The Yuuki layed the blanket on her lap as Aidou placed the tray with her's and Kaname's breakfast on it same happend with Yori and Zero. The two left them all to eat. They ate talking again. Afterwards they all got dressed and went out for the day and enjoyed themselves and by the time they all went to bed each of them thought 'today was pretty interesting and very eventful'.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Vampire knight or Naruto

kakashi and Kaname are going to be 15 aswell you'll see why soon but also they teachers.

* * *

chapter 6 - Konoha

* * *

Yuuki sealed the boxes with her stuff in as she packed it all away since they were moving today. She was now 15 years old. Her gorgeous pure white her was short(the length in manga) with a side fringe that started at the bottom of her right eye and went to blend in with her hair, her white eyes were even more breathtakingly beautiful with a hint of crimson in them and her skin was pale yet beautiful and gorgeous. She was wearing short denim shorts with a black tank top and knee high converse which were black with white laces, a heart shaped locket round her kneck and black armwarmers also a black sweatband on her right wrist. Yori who was packing her stuff was wearing a blue strapless top with a white skirt, white legwarmers and white flat shoes with a white chocker and white fishnet gloves also a white wrist band on her right wrist. The girls then took their stuff into the hallway after putting their names on the boxes.

Zero just leaned against the wall of his now empty room except for a single bed with just a matress on it and took a nap. He was wearing a plain white t-shirt, black skinny jeans with a belt and black converse. He also had a black sweat band on his right wrist. Yuuki and Yori came in waking him up and told him that it was time to go. Zero opened his eyes and saw yuuki and yori standing there extending a hand out to him, he grabbed them and they helped him to his feet. They walked into the hallway after checking they hadn't missed anything and they walked to the limo and smiled at Kaname and Aidou who were already in the limo whilst there stuff was but in the movers truck(ones that you get when you are moving) and the other drivers drove their vehicles which were kaien's car, zero's car, yori's car, yuuki's car and motorbike, kaname's car and motorbike and Aidou's car. Kaien shut the door after zero got in and then went to sit in the front with the limo driver. They all set of to Konoha.

* * *

In konoha

* * *

Kakashi and Hinata made sure that all the rooms were painted and furnished ready for their arrival. They were happy when they saw the truck come down the drive and the truck drivers unload all the boxes before leaving and then the cars were brought down the drive(except Aidou's) and he saw them walking down the drive bidding the limo driver goodbye as the driver drove away. Standing at the door they watched as they walked down the drive.

They all walked through the gates staring at the house beofre Aidou said bye getting in his car and his driver drove him to his house(all his stuff in the car which is behind him) Kakashi quickly moved all the boxes to the right room finishing in five minutes. He joined Hinata's side greeting them all leading each of them to their room before going to help Hinata with dinner

Yuuki opened the door to her room and almost gasped. It was perfect! Her bed had a black bed set(they have crimson dragon designs on them) with crimson pillows/cushions, black vanity was in the other corner, posters of her fave bands were on the wall, a dresser was there as well as a T.V., stereo, black with crimson dragon design ipod speakers and biggest CD collection of all her fave bands. She also had an ensuite bathroom and a walk in closet(doors are mirrors. Unpacking everything she hung up her photos of her and them(kaien,kaname,aidou,zero,yori,yagari. yes he came to visit them over the years). She saw her specialy made book case in a corner of the room and she put all books and manga books on there. She put all her dvds on the case for her dvds. Once she then put all her make up and hair stuff on the vanity before putting her stuff like shampoo in her ensuite bathroom. Once she had everything way she folded the empty boxes and put them away. After she had done that she sat at her vanity and applied her black eyeliner and black mascara then she headed downstairs for breakfast.

Yori sat at her vanity brushing her hair(her room in blue and white. the dragon designs are flower designs) making sure it was perfect straight and her mascara eyeliner and faint white eye shadow was perfect before heading down for breakfast.(zero's room is similar except no vanity and his room is dark blue and Kaien's is neutral they both have no designs. Hinata's room is same a yuuki's except her's is black and gold so they things crimson in yuuki's room are gold in hinata's. yes they like the same bands. yori's posters are different to theirs since she likes different music but some of the music the same as them. Kakashi's room is same as zero's except his room is a slightly lighter shade of blue) Kakashi and Hinata served everone's breakfast and they ate in silence.

After breakfast Hinata and Kakashi finished getting ready for school(hinata sorting her hair and make-up out and kakashi just sorting his hair out). They all put their bags on. Kaname and Yuuki

got on Kaname's motorbike whilst Zero and Yori went in zero's car and Kakashi and Hinata went in Kakashi's car(Kaname's and Yuuki's bags in back of zero's car) and they all set of to Konoha High.

Hinata was happy to be back after the holidays. Getting out of the car Yori and Zero passed Yuuki and Kaname their bags allowing them to leave their helmets in the car. Hinata and Kakashi got out of Kakashi's car and led them to the office to get their timetable of Tsunade. The six of them all had the same time table and headed to Homeroom, kakashi told them it used to be him and that he was glad they finally got someone halfway through last year.

Yagari stood smiling when he read the note of the new students that were joining today. Kakashi and Hinata walked in followed by Kaname Yuuki, Yori and Zero. Kakashi and Hinata went to their seats whilst the three of them stayed stood at the front. "ok class good morning we have four new students today" he started motioning to the four of them "Would you guys introduce yourselves and nice to see you three again." he finished as he stepped back. They smiled and stepped forward. "Hi I'm Kaname and this is Yori Yuuki and Zero" Kaname said and Yagari told them to sit next to Hinata and Kakashi.(they sat in this orders kakashi near the wall, then hinata, yuuki,Kaname and zero). A group came busting through the door and a blonde haired boy yelling "sorry were late!" heading to their seats which was the row in front and the rest of their row.

After the class had settled down Yagari sighed telling them to do whatever causing the class to cheer and talk to their friends. Naruto and the gang turned to face hinata kakashi yori yuuki kaname and zero. "who are they?" Hinata sighed. "this is Kaname Yuuki Yori and Zero" she started motioning to each on as she said there name "This is Naruto, Ino, Neji, Tenten, Sasuke, Sai and shino. Our other friends have a different home room teacher" she finished poiting to each one in turn them all mumbling hi as she introduced them.

They listened to Yagari as he told them it was time for history. Turning round they faced Yagari as he started teaching. Once he set them the questions to do in the text book he sat down at his desk doing some paper work. Yuuki, Zero, Kaname and Yori took their work to the front handing it to Yagari who had just finished with his paperwork. He smiled at them taking their work leaving it with Shikamaru's work. He looked at them asking "If your here that means that..he....then....oh no....please don't tell me...but...erm...is he here?" they each nodded making him groan. As they were about to go sit down Kaien came bursting through the door smiling. Yuuki and Zero walked over to the nearest all hitting their heads on the wall Kaname and Yori trying to stop them though they also wanted to hit their head on the wall and Yagari was busy hitting his head on the desk.

After a few minutes they stopped hitting their heads on the wall and yori and zero sneaked to their seat with yuuki and kaname not noticing them. Eventually noticing that the 2 of them sneaked to their seats they turned and glared at them. Kaien shouted "Yagari-kun stop hitting your head on the desk. remember what happend last time!" this got everyone to stop working and stare at the commotion. Yagari hit Kaien on the head saying "no need to shout baka i'm not deaf" Kaien just cryed anime tears before he was happy again. He whispered something to Yagari before going to talk to yuuki. Kaname had sneaked to his seat and sat down leaving poor yuuki. Ino was busy trying to flirt with Kaname who was watching Yuuki and Kaien with an amused looked at how much yuuki wanted to go sit down.

Kaien eventually left and Yuuki sighed and sat down in her seat as the class got on with the work(naruto and that finished aswell) Ino tried to get Kaname's attention but he was busy staring at yuuki who sat next to him and glared sticking her tongue out a him. He leaned forward and bit her tongue which caused her to squeak and pout turning away from him. Kaname chuckled at her action before turning to face her with eyes asking for fogiveness. Yuuki sighed smiling and hugged him since he knew that face was a weakness of hers well everyones since no one can resist not even their uncle(yes rido ish good in my fanfic) Kaname finally noticed Ino attempting to flirt with him and he just turned and stared at her blankly. Yuuki also noticed and growled at Ino who immediatly stopped flirting with Kaname upon hearing Yuuki's growl.

It was time for second lesson and it was english which kakashi was teaching he just told them to do the usual stuff as he put his feet up on the teachers desk taking out school rumble vol 1 and he started reading it(hinata doesn't let him read icha icha in public only at home) Whilst the everyone else sat doing what ever they wanted.

The bell went after the hours lesson was done and they all headed to get their lunch. Naruto and the gang went to sit at their table whilst Kaname and Yuuki along with Yori and Zero and decided to sit under the cherryblossom tree outside. Akatsuki were going to sit at the bench table outside when they noticed Kakashi and Hinata with four new people but then the two left to go sit with their friends after abit.

Kaname Yuuki(sat in the tree) Yori and Zero sat talking bout random stuff when Aidou joined them smiling as he sat down joining the conversation whilst eating his lunch. Sasori Itachi Diedra and Kisame were about to go sit with the rest of Akatsuki when Itachi and Sasori saww some familiar people and walked over to them Sasori Diedra and Kisame following him. Itachi and Sasori smiled saying in unison "long time no see" causing them all to face him and Yuuki to squeal and jump down from the tree then hug him and sasori shouting "ITACHI-KUN!!!SASORI-KUN!!! I MISSED YOU BOTH!! hows gaara, temari and kankuro? hows mikoto-chan and fugaku Itachi-kun?" Itachi and sasori hugged her back chuckling and replied in unison "I missed you aswell yuuki-chan and they are fine." before letting her go and greeting the other three then inviting the rest of akatsuki to join them. "Guys and Girl this is Kaname and Yuuki they are like a brother and sister to me and sasori and this is Yori and Zero." he started motioning to each of them as he said their name. "And this is Akatsuki. Pein, Konan, Zetsu, Tobi(who goes tobi is a good boy), Hidan and Kakuzu." he finsihed motioning to each one who mumbled hi in reply. They sat the rest of lunch chatting and were joined by Kakashi and Hinata.

The rest of the day went by quickly and before they knew it they were heading home. They walked to the parking lot Akatsuki talking about the motorbike they saw in the parking lot causing Kakashi, Hinata, Itachi, Sasori, Yori, Zero, Yuuki and Kaname to smirk which got them confused look from the others. Akatsuki walked with them to their vehicles . Zero got Kaname's and Yuuki's motorbike helmets out and handed them to them before he and yori got in zero's car whilst Kakashi and Hinata got into Kakashi's car. Kaname and Yuuki decided not to wear the helmets so they put them back in Zero's car before getting onto the motorbike shocking Akatsuki seeing whose it was well except sasori and itachi as they already knew who owned the bike. They bid the akatsuki bye and set off home.


End file.
